Kidnapping Love
by ArtsyPaintDoodle
Summary: What happens when Poeidon realizes that his son and a Athena offspring are starting to get serious. Athena finds out and Ares offers to help. Athena and Poseidon are so desperate they agree. Little do they no that this puts Annabeth in SERIOUS danger and Percy straight in battle with Mars. He defeated Ares but can he defeat the more deadly Roman Mars and his partner and Bellona?
1. Poseidon Picks Up Romance

Kidnapping Love

At Olympus

(A.N./ So far I have rated this K+ but I might change it to T later on. This is my first fanfiction so please be kind. REVIEW,REVIEW, and REVIEW!)

Poseidon POV

"Percabeth or Annabercy? Definitely Percabeth" mutters Aphrodite

"Are you talking about my Percy!?"yell asks Poseidon

"Ummmm... Wait where you SPYING on meeee?"

"That's not the hot story right now. Where you talking about MY Percy!?"

"None of your beeswax surferdude"

"Yes my beeswax, it's my son FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

I can't believe she would lie to me about Percy. I'll just have to see about that...I noticed the heart shaped pool in front of Aphrodite. I channeled the water to pin Aphrodite to her wall. "Speak or the dress gets wet."

"Fine, FINE, FINE!"

"Tell me NOW!"

"Yes, I am talking about Percy Jackson the offspring you had with Sally Jackson."

I scowled! "You have three seconds to spill who he's with and whose daughter she is...3.."

"Okay, Okay, Okay!"

"...2..."

"Her name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Fredrick Chase,OKAY?"

"You know that I want to know who her GODLY PARENT IS!"

Aphrodite blows a raspberry at Poseidon.

"I'm gonna drench you."

"Her mother is Athena,OKAY?NOW LET ME DOWN!"

"ATHENA! THAT NO GOOD KNOW-IT-ALL!"

"LET ME DOWN!"

"UGH, a deal is a deal" HaHaHa! I dropped her into the pool. "I never specified were I would drop you, did I now?"

"Why you lying beep!

I blew a really big and loud raspberry! I was going to have to see Athena about that. She was always the one with the plans, maybe she would have a plan to split these two up...

(A.N. PLEASE REVIEW! Fanfiction doesn't show how many reads a fanfic has so I won't know that I have readers unless you review. I would really like to have some comments but if you have read it just review "I read this" I will publish the next chapter as soon as I get at least one review;)


	2. Ares Offers Assistance

Kidnapping Love

Chapter 2

 **(A.N./Thank you SSSSOOOO much to Melodina. You don't know how happy it made me. I will update again tomorrow if I get another review)**

Athena's Room

Athena POV

I had just returned from the GKC (godly knitting circle) when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I hollered as kindly as one could holler. Suddenly The air was filled with a quite distasteful salty sea smell and I instantly knew who had entered my chamber and wa pleased about it. But being the goddess of wisdom I turned around with a plastic smile which hid guide well my snarl. "Poseidon what brings you to my neck of the palace."

"Stop with the act Thena, I can see quite well under that Barbie doll smile."

"Fine, what do you want,"I growled from the bottom of my throat."

"Well I just wanted to tell you that your daughter is going out with Percy,"said Poseidon looking at his nails.

"Unlike you I do not to meddle in my daughters love life,WAIT WHAT?"

"That's what I thought too!"

"This will not do, this will not do at ALL!"

"Well your the goddess of wisdom, what's your plan?"

"Ummm, Ummm I've got it! I'll just tell Annabeth that I need her help with the finishing touches at Olympus so that she"ll stay in New York while you send Percy to Swim School in Florida"

"Ummm... That's not gonna work, you know why? The best Swim School in the country is in New York City and is the same school that Annabeth would go to while working on Olympus!"

"Uugghh, we could always forbid them to see each other using our godly powers..."

"UUMMMM, have you met PERCY?"

"Yeah, you have a point.."

"Hey Athena, I am sorry I'm not sorry for spying on you. I heard your problem and I would like to offer my help." said Ares

"Whatcha thinking Ares" said surfer dude.

"I doubt I'm gonna like this but spill,"I had a feeling I am going to regret it...

"Here's the deal, I will only tell you the GIST of my plan and if it fails you two get to do whatever you want to do with me."

"Wait, wait ,wait we get to do whatever we want to you?"Poseidon so rudely asked with no sense of concern over the danger Ares may have in plan for his son and my daughter.

"Shush Poseidon! Ares will anyone be harmed in this setup?"

"As long as the project is under my operation Annabeth and Percy will be fine but may be heartbroken from the breakup."

"Thena I say it's a plan, what do you say?"

"UGGHHH,I don't have any other plans so okay but if Annabeth gets hurt I'll tell Aphrodite you broke the two up!"

"Yeah and I get to take a video of you and Aphrodite streaking and kissing naked and post it!"That has to be the most immature(yet brilliant) plan Poseidon has come up , I will never have to hear of percabeth again...

 **(A.N./Sorry about how short it is but the next part is about Percy so I didn't want to mix it together. Thx for understanding. Please REVIEW. They make my day. Thx again to Melodina for following me and reviewing this story. I will update again tomorrow if I get another review. Keep being beYOUtiful!)**


	3. Annabeth Causes Tears

Kidnapping Love

Chapter 3

 **(A.N. I'm ssoooo sorry for not updating but I have been busy finishing up summer work for school. All I have left to do is to right a double spaced 2-3 page essay on the GPS. I know I should be working on that instead of writing this but I have some things to say, people to thank, and questions to ask. So I will continue my rant (which is longer than the story itself) at the end of this cough short cough chapter.)**

Annabeth's POV(point of view)

I was walking to the bus top and thi"AAAHHHH"

"HaHaHa I scared you!"

"Hey, Percy I've been meaning to talk to you, don't take it personally but I'm breaking up with you,"I said nonchalantly but still seriously.

"wha wha wha"

"SNAP"

 **(A.N. So thx to Melodina again I can't began to tell you how much I appreciate your reviews. Thx as well to my one guest reviewer and I would just like to say that I think you should get an account. It only takes a minute or two to sign up and even if you don't plan on writing any stories yourself, but as an author I must say that it bothers me that I can't thank u for your kind reviews and if you sign up you can follow a story which will notify you when an author updates the story. So I have already writing the next chapter as soon as I get another follower or at least another review. If no one is reading than what is the point of updating. If you like my stories than you should check out E. . REVIEW!)**


	4. Percy talks to Paul

Kidnapping Love

Chapter 4

Percy POV (point of view)

" wha wha wha"

"SNAP"

I felt like the world was ending and I knew how THAT FELT. I can't believe after all we have been through she would do that to me? ﾟﾘﾢ?￢ﾘﾹ️? ﾟﾘﾟ

"Ok..."

Then I ran away back to my apartment. I don't think I'll go to school today. When I was about to enter the door, I stopped to wipe away my tears. When I opened the door, I saw my mom making out with Paul. The universe just wanted to kill me today, didn't it?

My mom finally noticed me and blushed. Then she asked me "Hi Percy , did you forget your backpack today, again?"

"No" I said glumly.

" Oh was it your lunch, again?"

"No"

"Textbook?"

"No"

"Homework?"

"No"

"Swimsuit, Phone, iPad?"

"No, mom I just don't feel so good. Is it okay if I stay home today."

"Oh, that's surprising! You were acting quite chirpy this morning. Let me feel your forehead."

I was worried that my mom would say that I didn't have a fever and tell me to go back to school but she told me that I was burning up and to get some rest. I ran upstairs to think about my life,

specifically my life with Annabeth. I closed and locked my door and wallowed onto my blue bed. I decided that Annabeth had moved on and I just had to get over her. Then my phone started ringing and the caller id said it was Jason."Hey, Jas."

"Hey man. I just called you to ask why you aren't at school. You never miss swim practice!"

I contemplated whether to tell him or not and I decided he deserved to know."Ummm... Annabeth dumped me."

"WHAT! Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. It was so sudden. I didn't see it coming at all! I loved her sooooo much. I turned down being a God for her, I came back from eternal peace with Calypso, and fell into Tartarus with her!"

"Woman be crazy"

"I heard that"said Piper.

"Hi Piper."

"I'm sorry to hear about your breakup Percy but I have a feeling that you two will get back together very soon"

"I don't no Piper, Annabeth seemed pretty serious about us breaking up. I just wish she had given me a reason. Maybe she likes another guy."

"Sorry Percy but we got to go to class"said Jason.

"Bye guys"I said and hung up the call. Just then I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I just couldn't catch a break in this house, could I? "Come In" I hollered to whoever was outside my door.

"Hey Perce, I know that you're not sick what's going on with you, for REEL"

"I don't really want to talk about it but Annabeth broke up with me."

"Oh, that's weird cause Annabeth just called to ask if you were here. I said that you were here but you weren't feeling well so you

are staying home today. She said that she was coming by to check on you."

"What, she just broke up with me, I don't see why she would come see me."

knock knock

"Hey, it's me Annabeth, Percy will you let me in."

"I'll let her in as I go," said Paul.

I just nodded my head knowing he was going to let her in no matter what I said. I just lay on my bed not with hands in my face.

"Percy I..."


	5. Percabeth lives

Kidnapping Love

Chapter 5

Annabeth POV

"Percy I..." My voice faltered. I've never seen Percy cry. Maybe out of pain but never out of sadness, never like this. I immediately sat on his bed and wiped away his tears. "Percy, what's the matter? You never cry.

"What do you think? You broke up with me. Can you tell me why? Did I forget something, was I not a good boyfriend?"

The way he said that sounded broken and unfixable. The color of his eyes looked like someone had sucked all the life from its usual brightness. "Percy don't say that. Please, don't say that. I love you."

"Than why did you break my heart, I mean break up with me."

"I have no clue what so ever. I was angry at you for scaring me and I was about to lung you for it when someone whispered in my head to break up with you. I just couldn't stop myself, as if someone was manipulating "

"I think our parents found out about us.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"If you still want to be with me."

"Never leave me again."

Than he kissed me. It wasn't aggressive or lustful, it was sweet and loving. We both parted seconds later with wide smiles on our faces. For some reason, I felt like we were being watched by multiple creatures. And they didn't seem happy.

(A.N. I forgot to mention this before but I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. The only thing I do own is this [terrible] plot. By the way review.)


End file.
